


【昭秦】隰桑

by Raingeneratefish



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingeneratefish/pseuds/Raingeneratefish
Summary: 想免却生离谁介意你死别想壮志不灭谁敬佩你贞烈
Relationships: 燕王/苏秦





	【昭秦】隰桑

太阳升到最高处的时刻，苏秦在临淄的大街上被处以车裂之刑。健壮的马匹在道路上扬起浓重的尘土，武士像对付困兽一样将绳索捆在他的脖子上。他先是感到自己的手脚离开了躯干，然后才感觉到焦灼的疼痛。他的四肢被下令扔到道旁喂野狗，他的头颅被装在笼子里悬挂在王都的城墙上。 

在死后很长一段时间里，他仍能感受到痛苦和忧郁，正如齐王所诅咒的那样。他清楚自己在衰朽腐败，城墙下往来的人民朝他日益腐坏的头颅发出轻蔑和厌恶的冷笑。 

他想起易水。他最后一次渡过易水的时候是秋天，燕王没有来送他。他在写给燕王的信里说：仁爱和道义只能达成自身的圆满，却不是为人的根据。我愿意为王进取，因此必须舍弃仁义。 

他并不指望燕王沉得住气。在他乘车返回齐国的路上，燕王正派遣特使去同三晋会谈五国伐齐的事宜，想象着如何在攻破齐都后洗雪从父兄那辈遗留的耻辱。 

齐王用贵重的礼节将苏秦迎回王都，请教破除五国联盟拿下宋国的方法。陶邑是苏秦在他心里种下的恶果，蛊惑他一步步成为张牙舞爪的独夫。 

李兑说：“苏秦不被天下人所信任，大王不可将他留在身边。” 

齐王说：“除了苏秦，天底下没有更能明白寡人心思的人了。寡人将用酷刑震慑他，用币帛留住他，用德行驯服他。” 

两年之间，苏秦给秦国主持伐齐的起贾写信请求他作壁上观，又给赵王献书提醒他秦国的野心。他在列国之间奔走，车辙一次又一次碾过中原的黄土。却没有一次回到燕国。 

乐毅率领的五国联军逼近临淄城下的时候，齐王终于明白苏秦是条潜伏在他身边的毒蛇。在逃亡开始之前，齐王气急败坏地召回了苏秦，卫士们用藤条和马鞭抽落了苏秦的冠带，将他如蝼蚁一般踩进尘土里。 

他在楚国不被重用投奔燕国的途中，也像这样被人踩在脸上。有人在他寓居的寒舍里请他饮酒，预言他不会永远困于尘埃之中，总有峥嵘的时候。 

齐王质问他：“寡人给了你至高的荣耀，给了你无数的财宝，用白色的蒲草裹住车轮将你从燕国迎回来，你为什么要为燕国乱我齐国？” 

苏秦说：“燕王改变了我的命运，使我从卑贱而变富贵，从受辱而变尊荣，我无法再回报他了。” 

齐王大怒说：“你的命运现在掌控在寡人手上，你的死期将由寡人定夺。寡人要用最严厉的刑罚处死你，并诅咒你的痛苦在死后也不能解脱！” 

苏秦像狗一样被拖了下去。他在牢房中听见五国联军在城外的叫骂，仰天大笑。 

临淄沦陷的那日，齐王匆匆出奔。他登上马车的时候指使武士取来苏秦的人头。他用仇恨的目光注视着苏秦的头颅，又奇怪地将那头颅抱在怀中。 

淖齿带来的楚国救兵在莒城外的桑林里等到了齐王的车驾，他诧异于齐王古怪的举动，认为一定是慌乱的流亡令他神智出现了差错。他忍着恶臭逼迫齐王签下割地的诏书，并像戏弄一只丧家之犬般割断了他的肌腱，苏秦的头颅从齐王怀中滚出。 

淖齿失去了耐心，他将不肯松口的齐王杀死，并将他的尸体抛弃在桑林之下。 

燕王昭听说了苏秦的死讯，流着泪对亲近的臣子说：“苏秦就是我们燕国的尾生啊！” 

苏秦死后，又过了五年燕王才死。


End file.
